


The Gift of a Curse - Epilogue

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from the epilogue of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5312942/chapters/12266876">The Gift of a Curse</a>: Rum and Belle sleep together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of a Curse - Epilogue

The corridors were deserted as they made their way towards Belle’s room on the top floor, still hand in hand. Once they were inside, the door locked and the harsh overhead light replaced with the soft glow of the reading lamp beside the bed, Belle turned back to Rum, worrying her lip between her teeth again. He wanted to go over to her, but something kept him stationary in the doorway. Perhaps he was waiting for the spell that had surely been cast over the evening to be broken. There was a light blush colouring Belle’s cheeks and a dark, lusty glint in her eye. Rum gulped. He hadn’t been to bed with a woman for years, not since Milah; the extent of his sexual knowledge in the last decade and a half went no further than his own hand.

Seeing that he showed no signs of moving any further into the room, Belle came back over to him, putting her hands down lightly on his shoulders.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

Rum nodded. “Yes. Just… Yes. I’m fine.” He leaned in and captured her lips to stop himself from babbling any further, and Belle’s little hands ran down his chest towards the hem of his sweater.

“You know, I have to confess, I’ve been wondering about your skin ever since you arrived,” she said once he released her. She went to tug his sweater over his head and begin to unfasten his shirt, but he stilled her fingers before she could get halfway down the buttons, slipping his arms around her middle to pull her in close for another kiss. He was never going to last; he was half-hard already and he knew she could feel him against her hip, but he wanted to make the moment linger for as long as it could.

“What were you wondering about it?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the perfect pink shell of her ear and making his way down her jaw and her neck.

“If it’s the same all over.”

Rum let her bring her hands back to his buttons and slide the shirt off, running her hands over his shoulders and chest as she did so.

“It is,” she said with a little smile, dragging a finger over one of his dark nipples and giving a little giggle at the involuntary hiss of pleasure that he gave. “You have such beautiful skin.”

Rum raised his eyebrows. His skin had been called many things over the course of his life so far, but beautiful was not one of them.

“Thank you,” he replied. He stroked her flushed cheek. “I was wondering how far down your pretty pink blush goes.”

Belle smiled and pulled her jumper over her head. “It goes down quite a long way.”

Rum reached out to touch, expecting any moment to be swatted away, a part of him still not quite able to believe that someone as lovely as Belle could ever let a lizard like him mar her perfect skin. Belle interlaced her fingers with his in a firm, swift movement that betrayed no nervousness, and brought his hands to her breasts.

“Please touch me,” she sighed in his ear. “You have such clever singers, and I’m aching for them all over and inside.”

Rum’s eyes widened a little at this admission, and he ran his thumb over the soft cup of her bra, feeling her nipple pebble beneath the lace. He’d be quite content to stay like that, rubbing her pert nipples, but she had said she wanted him to touch her all over, and who was he to deny the lady what she wanted? He ran his hands over the bare parts of her skin, up and down her arms and round her back and tummy to land on her hips. Belle squirmed happily under his touch before unceremoniously unhooking her bra and tossing it over her shoulder. Rum just gazed at her breasts. She was magnificent and he had scales and claws, and speaking of scales, she was rubbing the sensitive place below his shoulder blades where the skin was softer, and it felt so good…

One of her hands came up to his face and touched the frown line between his eyebrows.

“Stop overthinking it and just kiss me again,” she whispered.

Rum needed no further encouragement to do just that. They made it over to the bed in something of a daze, and before Rum really had time to process what was going on, Belle was standing in front of him completely bare apart from her lacy panties. He gulped again.

“The blush really does go all the way down,” he blurted out, which was the most _inane_ and _stupid_ thing to say, but the first thing that came into his head. He hastened to remedy the situation. “You’re so lovely, Belle.”

“So are you,” Belle whispered, leaning in to steal another kiss. “And I would very much like to see more.”

Rum couldn’t meet her eyes as he followed her example and stripped down to his boxer shorts, painfully aware of quite how much they were tented with his erection.

Belle seemed to sense his unease, and pulled him down onto the bed beside her. They’d come this far, and Rum finally took the plunge, tracing round one of her nipples with his claw. Belle’s reaction was not one he expected, a soft moan of pleasure and arching her back up off the bed to press her breast more firmly into his hand.

“Do that again,” she said. Rum did as bid and Belle wriggled under him again, her thighs falling open to let him see the dark, damp spot on the gusset of her knickers.

“Please Rum,” she breathed. “Don’t be shy. Please touch me.”

Rum slipped his hand down her body to cup her lace-covered mound, fingertips petting the wet material at her entrance.

“Belle, I haven’t done this for a long time,” he warned. “You’ll have to tell me what you want.”

“I just want you to touch me,” Belle said, her voice breathy. “I don’t care where or how but I’m aching for your fingers.”

She scrambled out of her knickers and Rum had to bite his tongue at the sight of her pretty nether curls and slick folds. She wanted his fingers, so his fingers she would have. He dipped down to coat his thumb with her honey and tentatively ran along her cleft, seeking out the little pearl of pleasure that Milah had never let him explore enough to find when they had made love all that time ago.

“Up a bit,” Belle whispered. “If you’re looking for what I think you are.”

She slipped two fingers into her cleft to hold her open, and pointed out her clit. Rum traced his fingertip around the little bud and bent to press a kiss to her quivering tummy. Belle carded her fingers into his hair.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, that’s good. Like that.”

Well, at least he was doing something right. Confidence buoyed somewhat by this knowledge, Rum continued to work her clit with his thumb, and he slipped a fingertip into her entrance. Belle gave a low groan that hastily cut off, and Rum, startled, looked up sharply. She was biting her finger, head thrown back and breasts heaving, sprawled on her bed like a goddess from tapestries old. It was the most exquisite thing he’d ever seen, and yes, there was a certain thrill of pride in knowing that he had been the one to bring her to such a state.

He felt her inner walls fluttering around his finger.

“Are you close?” he asked, kissing her tummy again. Belle nodded and Rum took his chance, kissing his way up from her navel to her breasts.

Suddenly there was a rush of heat around his hand and Belle moaned.

“Oh _Rum_ …”

For a moment, all she could do was pant, until she finally beckoned him closer and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, and Rum slipped his fingers out of her to cup her face.

“That was wonderful,” she mumbled, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him with that same glimmer of lust in their bright blue depths. For a moment they just lay there, Rum content that he had brought her such pleasure, until Belle spoke again.

“I was wondering…” she began, before breaking off with a giggle. Rum raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Well, when I was wondering whether your skin was the same all over… I was wondering what your cock looked like.”

Rum took a deep breath and sat back on his haunches. It was now never.

“Do you want to find out?”

Belle raised herself up on her elbows and then got into a sitting position.

“Wait,” she said softly. “May I, please?”

Rum nodded slowly. The first and last time a woman had seen him completely naked was his wedding night. He closed his eyes and let Belle slip her fingers into his waistband, feeling her ease the shorts down his thighs. Any minute now would recoil.

But the rejection never came. He just felt a featherlight touch trace up the underside of his cock, and looked down to Belle stroking him with her fingertips. She gave him a little smirk.

“You’re a very handsome man, Rum Gold. Every part of you.”

He was never going to last if she kept touching him like that. He already felt like he was going to explode.

“Please, Belle…” He didn’t get any further, Belle just smiled and lay back, bringing him with her. She was so warm and wet, and he could feel his cock leaking already, and _shit I don’t have a condom_.

 _Top drawer at the back_ , Belle’s voice said without going in through his ears, and Rum blinked.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Belle bit her lip.

“No. I normally tune out thoughts as background noise, but if you think something very loudly then I can’t help but overhear it.” She reached over and rummaged in her top drawer for a condom, which she put on him with the minimum of fuss.

“This won’t last long,” he said.

“I don’t care,” Belle replied, curling one leg around his hips to open her up for him. “I just want to feel you inside me.”

He couldn’t have refused her if he’d wanted to, and he pressed into her slowly until he was buried in her, so hot and tight; he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Belle brought her other leg up around his back, closing what little gap there was between them. Rum still wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed this, a beast making love with the most beautiful woman in the world, but if this was a dream, then he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

In the end, though, he lasted little more than a minute before he came, falling apart in Belle’s arms as she held him close, mumbling gentle nothings in his ear as he rode the glorious wave of his orgasm.

“Whatever you do,” she murmured as he pulled out of her and got rid of the condom, “don’t you dare apologise. That was perfect."

Rum mimed zipping his lips as Belle pulled the covers up over them and snuggled in close next to him. She was stroking circles under his shoulder blades again, and he hummed in pleasure at the sensation.

It had been utterly perfect. He’d satisfied Belle without disgracing himself, and she was still here, still beside him, still touching him.

“I can’t get over how soft and warm you are,” she muttered sleepily. “Your skin looks like scales, and you’d think that it would be cold and rough. But you’re not cold and rough at all. Especially not here.”

She reached down and teased his cock beneath the covers.

Rum just smiled and kissed her again. He didn’t think that he would ever get tired of kissing Belle, and he could happily hold her forever. He felt her breathing even out and smiled, turning out the light before bringing her hand back up to lace his fingers with hers, looking at the contrast of their skin, his darker and slightly shimmering gold against her flawless pale pink. The colours complemented each other, in a strange way, and he gave a soft chuckle at the thought, closing his eyes and settling down to sleep. Belle’s breath was cool against his chest and her hand warm in his, and neither of them had any intention of going anywhere.

 


End file.
